The great sleepover
by FestusGirl
Summary: The sleepover in Nick's basement, but now it's not only Leah, Nick and Simon. Hope y'all like it.


**Beginning Noties**

So I've decided to write a fic about spierfeld because come on, SPIERFELD IS MY FREAKING OTP. Yes, it even beats fierrochase. I'm sorry to all fierrochase fans, but spierfeld is better. As usual, I hope y'all enjoy it and all characters are owned by Becky Albertalli.

**Simons POV**

It was that time of the year again: the great sleepover in Nick's basement. We invited Bram and Garret this year as well. Last year we invited Abby, so our great sleepover thing was getting bigger. The more the merrier, right? So now being with six, we could play Truth or Dare. Not my favorite game, really. But these were my friends. I could trust them. Although, I still hadn't come out to them, and I've had quite a few good moments to do so.

'Okay, I'll start,' Leah says. I had never played Truth or Dare with a bottle yet, but now here I am. Leah spins the bottle and it lands on Nick. 'Okay Nick, truth or dare?' 'Um, dare.' 'Hmmm... Okay. Call Taylor and pretend you need to ask her something really important, like you're declaring your love to her. But instead, you ask if she likes union soup,' Leah says grinning. 'Damn Lee,' Nick says, picking up his phone.

He dials Taylors number. 'Put it on speaker,' Abby says. 'Yes?' we all hear from the other side of the line. 'Hey, so there's something I've been wanting to ask you for quite a while. And it's super important that you answer truthfully, okay?' 'Okay,' Taylor says with a flirty voice. I see Leah roll her eyes. 'So, um, I... I, um. Do you like union soup?' Except for Nick, we try our best not to laugh. 'What?' Taylor asks. Now we're all laughing. It's just too funny. 'Nick? What's going on?' We all laugh even harder. 'Bye,' Nick says and he hangs up.

Nick spins the bottle. 'Leah, truth or dare?' 'Truth.' 'Who was your first kiss with, and how was it?' 'I've never kissed,' Leah answers flatly and spins the bottle. 'Okay Abby, truth or dare?' 'Dare. And give me a dare that really is dared.' 'And what do you mean by that?' Leah asks. 'That it also might be a stupid dare to give.' 'So that it will affect Leah when you're finished?' Garret asks. 'Something like that,' Abby says. 'Okay, tickle Simon.' 'Oh no, please pass Abby,' I beg. Abby crawls over to me and starts tickling me. I squirm and try to escape Abbys wrath by falling backwards, but Abby climbs on top of me, and she just keeps freaking tickling.

A very high-pitched squeal escapes my mouth and Abby clasps her hands to her ears. 'Dude,' she says. I quickly push her off me and scramble away, grabbing the nearest weapon. A remote control. A freaking remote control. 'Stay away, I'm armed,' I say grab a cushion as shield. 'That was fine Abby, your turn,' Leah says. 'I'm going to kill you Lee,' I say. I put down the remote and cushion, and get back in the circle.

Abby spins the bottle and it lands on Garret. 'Truth or dare Garret?' 'Dare, hit me with your best shot.' 'Wrap yourself in plastic wrap and crawl around the street like a worm screaming: help me, I'm a poor worm, and all I want to do is fly, please help meeee!' Garret laughs 'Okay. Nick, where's the plastic wrap?'

When Nick is finished helping Garret get wrapped in plastic wrap, we all follow them to the street, where Garret lies down on the ground. 'Guys, we should hide behind a bush, so people wouldn't think it's a dare, but that Garret is actually crazy,' Bram suggests. 'First of all, he's always been crazy. Second of all, great idea!' Abby says. We go hide behind a bush, and Garret starts shouting.

Help! Heeeelp! I'm a poor little worm, and I have a dream. I want to fly. Can anyone hear me? Helloooo? I want to fly, help!' We all laugh uncontrollably. Garret is hilarious, but best of all is the look on a woman's face when she realizes Garret isn't in danger. She came running and Garret yelled: 'You! Hey you, over there! I'm here! On the ground!' 'Oh my god, are you okay?' she asks. 'Can you help me fly?' Garret asks. My eyes are tearing up from laughing so hard. 'Fly?' the woman asks. 'Yes, my dream is to fly. I'm a poor little worm. Can. You. Help. Me. Fly!' The woman gets up, and I swear I heard her mutter: 'What a waste of my time.'

When we're back, Garret spins the bottle and it lands on me. 'Truth or dare?' 'Um, truth.' 'What is the biggest mistake you've ever made?' I take a deep breath. Just do it. Just do it. I do it: 'Not seizing the perfect moments to tell you guys.' 'Tell us what?' Nick asks. 'That I'm gay,' I say quietly. 'Si, I'm so proud of you,' Leah says giving me a hug. 'For what? Coming out?' 'No, for making your perfect moment.' She whispers. 'I think we should leave it here,' Bram says putting the bottle away.

We clean up the basement and lay out our sleeping bags. I end up between Bram and Leah. 'What do we want to do next?' Nick asks. 'We can't do our usual marathon, but we can still watch a movie,' Leah suggests. 'Marathon?' Bram asks. 'Yeah, long ago,' Leah starts and we all laugh. 'Long ago, in a land far away, where it was only Simon, Nick and I. We used to watch all eight Harry Potter movies.' 'In one night?' Abby asks. 'Yes, but now we don't have the time, and we're not all fans,' I explain. 'Well, how about we still do a marathon, but not with eight movies. Or Harry Potter,' Abby says. 'What did you have in mind?' Leah asks. 'Hunger Games maybe?' I look around to see all positive reactions. 'A Hunger Games marathon it is,' I say.

We all huddle up on the couch to watch the movie. I feel literally so squashed, that I decide to sit in front of the couch. Bram comes to sit next to me, and an explosion of butterflies erupts in my stomach. Bram is cute and everything, but I'm in love with Blue. Even though we aren't technically dating and even though I don't know him, it kind of feels like cheating.

After two movies, my eyes are fighting to stay open. A bit like the kids in the arena who are fighting to stay alive. I will not fall asleep in the middle of a marathon. I freaking survived like four Harry Potter marathons. And I can't even make it through all of the Hunger Games? I feel my eyes close and I drift of to sleep, but I don't want to. I want to know what happens.

I wake to the sound of my friends screaming and yelling. 'Nooooo! How can they do that!' I hear Abby yell. 'Why!' Garret cries. 'What happened?' I mumble. 'Shh, I'll tell you later,' Bram says softly. His voice doesn't come from my right, so I open my eyes and notice my head resting in Brams lap. I can feel the blush rising to my cheeks.

'I can't believe Simon actually slept through almost half of the marathon,' Nick says as we get into our sleeping bags. 'Yeah, me neither,' I admit. 'What exactly did I miss?' I ask. Abby starts explaining enthusiastically, and by the time she's finished, Leah, Nick and Garret are already asleep. It doesn't take long before Abby does as well. So now it's just me and Bram.

I get up to go to the toilet, because I need to check my e-mail. I just need to know if Blue sent me anything. And well, I also kind of needed to pee. Blue had sent me a very vague email. All it said was:

_Dear Simon,_

_You're right._

_Love, Blue._

I'm right. It took me a moment to realize he meant we should meet. For real. Which I had asked in my last e-mail. But, how? When? Where? I don't get it. He hadn't sent me any information. I had so many questions.

When I got in my sleeping bag, Bram was still awake. 'I'm bored, tell me a story,' he ordered me. I laughed and said: 'Alright.' I told him the story of how Alice, Nora and I had gotten stuck in a Disneyland ride. I remembered it very clearly:

I was nine, and somehow, Alice and Nora had convinced me into going on a ride with them. Don't get me wrong, I went on rides, but just not that one. I was terrified of it. Anyway, they talked me into it, I went with them. I was so scared, and when the ride was over, I couldn't get out. The bars imprisoning me in the ride, wouldn't budge. Everyone was stuck, but there were loads of people who wanted to go again, and again, and again, and again, and again. So we did. Until they fixed the problem. I was scarred for life. Now I'm not scared of the ride anymore, but I'm scared of getting stuck and reliving my childhood nightmares.

'Wow, that must have been horrible,' Bram says when I finish the story. 'Now you tell me a story,' I order him. 'Okay,' he says and he tells me a story that is vaguely familiar. I don't know when he ever told me. That's when I realize he never did. Blue did. Blue told me this story. 'When he finishes, I say: 'It's you. You're Blue.' 'I'm Blue,' he confirms. 'I knew you'd recognize the story, I recognized yours,' he says.

And I don't know what my brain was thinking at the moment, but I didn't care. I had fallen for him, told him everything, been head over heels about him, so I was allowed to, right? I leaned in and pressed my lips against his. We were already very close to each other, so we didn't have to talk loudly and wake the others. I feel his hands cup my face as he kisses me back. 'I've been wanting to do that for ages,' he says when we pull back. I grin and kiss him again.

All I needed was this moment: being with Bram, his soft lips against mine. After a long time of kissing, Bram asks me: 'Simon Spier, do you want to be my boyfriend?' 'Yes,' I say. 'Bram Greenfeld, will you be my boyfriend?' I ask. 'Yes,' he says.

I get out of my sleeping bag and climb into Brams. It's a bit small for the two of us, so he unzips it and we use it as a blanket. I rest my head on his chest and he puts an arm around my waist. 'I love you,' I say. 'I love you too,' he says planting a kiss on my head.

When I wake up, I realize I'm still at Nicks sleepover. And I'm still cuddling with Bram. And everyone can see us. 'I can't believe it,' I hear Abby say. I can feel myself blush. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to have done this at the sleepover. I should have stayed in my own sleeping bag, and then everything would have been normal.

I sit up and look at the rest. Nick and Garret are still asleep. So only Leah and Abby have seen us. 'I'm so happy for you two,' says Leah. 'I'm happy for us too,' Bram says, sitting up as well, kissing my cheek. I should really trust my friends more. They're the best I could have ever asked for. They accept us for who we are. And I love them for that.

**End Notes**

Hope y'all liked it, this is the longest chapter I've ever written, so yay me. I guess. If you have any suggestions for what I should write next, please let me know. Please review so I know what you guys think. :)

Love, FestusGirl.


End file.
